


Incalculable

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deception, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought he knew Jarvis from front to back, but apparently the "supercomputer" proves to be in incalculable in more ways than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incalculable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Incalculable  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x Jarvis Denver
> 
> Just to note, Jarvis here is the same as depicted in the series "Our Last Stand" (portrayed by Johnny Depp). If this gets positive reception I can consider continuing this drabble. :)

Tony was a man of science. His genius shined brightest when he was busying himself in science-y stuff; granted, it put his wayward ideas and knowledge of most everything technological, chemical and physics-related that seemed pointless to others to good use. Always by his side was his alleged "partner-in-crime" who ended up doing most of the analytical part of his research. His supercomputer J.A.R.V.I.S.

Through the years, Tony had, on numerous occasions, overworked the supercomputer without knowing any better, and much to the point of forgetting the essence behind the voice that had taken care of him even on his laziest days in the house.

The heir to the Stark Industries took pride in recalling the function of all his little creations - from the tiniest robot that assisted him with the hardware wiring to the Iron Man suit. But Jarvis, he finally realized, was shrouded in a cloud of mystery and overall blankness to Tony that he wondered if he ever programmed the supercomputer at all. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he was adamant to stay in bed due to the lazy bug. Jarvis' voice echoed in his room, urging him to wake up. Tony merely shifted and changed positions but didn't get up. He wasn't asleep, so he clearly heard the unmistakable groan from that overhead voice. He didn't remember programming that. 

And then it hit Tony as quick as he literally fell off the bed. Jarvis wasn't a supercomputer at all. He was a human being; probably more than Tony Stark was if you considered the arc reactor as a sure sign of his cyborg-ness. Tony shook his head. How could he have forgotten? Jarvis managed to fool him this long, or never bothered to remind him because of his need to and security to stay hidden. This was, Jarvis was virtually - and probably literally - unpredictable. Incalculable at the rate he was going. 

_'Better get started trying to hunt down his little Jarvis cave,'_  Tony thought playfully to himself. Incalculable as Jarvis may seem, Tony was up for the challenge.


End file.
